Best Friend
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Almost —Odiaba el término "mejor amigo", lo odiaba con toda su alma, y era por eso que haría hasta lo imposible por salir de la "friendzone".
1. Prólogo

_Ughhhhhhh~._

_Los odio._

_Odio a Red._

_Odio a mi profesor de biología._

_Odio la carne podrida._

_Odio todo._

_Ughhhhh._

_Me siento princesa._

_Meh, esto está dedicado a mi súper niña espectaculosa, Ryuu, porque hace siglos que prometí hacer un Almost y... bueno, aquí está._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Pokémon no ser de Ravie._

_**Advertencias: **__AlmostShipping [Red (game)/Yellow]. No es Ooc porque yo lo digo (?)... equis._

_**Nota adicional: **__No he corregido esto. Feeeels~._

* * *

><p>—Red, definitivamente eres mi mejor amigo —sonrió Yellow débilmente al morocho, que abría los ojos un poco más y apretaba el puño con fuerza mientras asentía quedamente. Red podía ser un miserable en algunas ocasiones, llegando al punto de enviar a uno de sus pokémon para que te atacase, pero también tenía sentimientos.<p>

Y esos sentimientos fueron heridos de manera muy directa.

—Lo que sea —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y empujándola dentro de su pequeña cabaña, cerrando la puerta y luego marchándose a paso tranquilo. En cierta manera, era como un hermano mayor para la pequeña rubia, el problema surgía cuando dejaba de ser _hermano_ para convertirse en _pretendiente._

Lástima que Yellow tenía la percepción de un Metapod con los ojos vendados —llámese nula— y hacía caso omiso a todo intento de Red por confesarle todo —los cuales tampoco eran demasiados.

Entró a su hogar, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Estaba cansado y aunque se tiró en la cama dispuesto a dormir, el sueño no llegó en las siguientes horas.

No podía evitar recordar esa puñetera frase.

Deseó entonces que Yellow jamás hubiera llegado a su vida; que volvieran a ser sólo Green, Leaf y él acompañándose mutuamente en cada aventura que hicieran juntos, como rivales y como amigos. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta.

Yellow se encontraba en cada aspecto del joven Campeón.

En la biblioteca estaban los libros de aventuras que a ella tanto le gustaban leer, las figuritas de cristal que ella le compró la primera vez que fueron a Azulona, el peluche de Minum que hacía juego con el Plusle que poseía la sanadora. Incluso uno de los sombreros de paja que la niña acostumbraba a hacer cuando uno se le perdía.

Miró al techo con pesadez, retirando ese deseo.

En realidad, su vida no hubiera sido mejor sin Yellow.

La quería porque evitó que se encerrara en sí mismo —otra vez—, la quería porque no veía al Campeón millonario, sino a un simple chico con deseos de ser el mejor entrenando pokémon, la quería porque ella llenó un vacío que le quedó desde que su padre murió en la guerra.

Incluso Green y Leaf, sus vecinos de siempre, lo admitían; Red era tan voluble como un Gyarados dormido. Si lo dejabas así, todo estaba bien, pero si lo movías un poco, amenazaba con destruir todo a su alrededor. Yellow era esa ancla que evitaba que el chico se saliera de control.

—Maldita sea.

Una brisa sopló desde la ventana y cuando fue a cerrarla se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de Green en el otro lado, la casa del profesor Oak.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Red? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja, divertido, casi burlón. Red resopló, irritado.

—Nada que te importe —respondió, revolviéndose los cabellos con la diestra, resistiendo el impulso de lanzarle un cojín en toda la cara a su vecino.

—Oh, adivinaré. ¿Yellow?

Red gruñó.

—Vaya, soy bueno. ¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿Le leyó la mente a Saur? ¿a Pika? Si se la leyó a Pika estás muerto.

—No es eso —murmuró el entrenador, chasqueando la lengua, fastidiado. En cierto modo, Green tenía razón, si a Yellow se le ocurría leerle la mente a Pika estaba muerto. ¡Cuántas cosas sabía Pika de él!—, me dijo que soy su mejor amigo.

— ¿Friendzone? —inquirió Green, soltando una risita— No puedo creerlo. ¡Yellow te envió a la friendzone! Espera, ¿a propósito, o sin querer?  
>—Ni idea.<p>

— ¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer? —El Oak parecía estar demasiado colaborador, cosa que asustó un poco a Red. El Green que él conocía era sarcástico, burlón y presumido, persistente y mal perdedor—, tienes que hacer todas esas idioteces para salir de la zona de amigo e intensificarlas. Ser más... ¿cómo diría Leaf? Ah, sí, _directo._

Red pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

Tal vez diera resultado.

—Vete a la mierda, Green.

—Jódete.

—De paso, gracias.

* * *

><p>Leaf abrió la puerta de la casa de Red con gesto tranquilo. Leaf no hablaba mucho —quizás menos que Red— y cuando lo hacía, solía decir algo gracioso o extremadamente malintencionado. Green pensaba que sus dos mejores amigos eran como las dos caras de una moneda.<p>

De alguna manera, se parecían demasiado, sin embargo al mismo tiempo eran diferentes —lo cual no tenía lógica— y eso le agradaba. Nunca soportaría estar cerca de un Red con el coeficiente intelectual de un Rhyhorn y una Leaf haciendo escándalo.

Sería una pesadilla.

(Red y Leaf, por su parte, no querían un Green callado y amable. Eso no era natural).

—Hola —dijo la entrenadora, sacándose el sombrero y haciendo un gesto a la madre del campeón pokémon. A veces, cuando ella se quedaba a dormir en la casa, la mujer le hacía trenzas en el cabello castaño opaco, diciéndole lo bonito y llamativo que resultaba a la vista.

—Hola, cariño. Anda, Red está en su cuarto.

—Gracias, señora.

Sí, la madre del chico era la persona que podía sacarle más palabras seguidas, ganándole incluso a los propios padres y a Green.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la primera habitación, sin importarle demasiado que Red se estuviera quitando el short de la pijama. En realidad, a Leaf no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, él hacía lo mismo.

El morocho esbozó una sonrisa, colocándose un pantalón y luego dando una corta cabeceada en dirección a la chica, que apoyaba la mejilla en su mano con aburrimiento.

—Explícame lo de Yellow —fue lo único que dijo ella, sin quitar los ojos café de su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Leaf y Red eran asquerosamente cercanos y en más de una ocasión las personas pensaban que eran parientes.

—Friendzone.

La chica soltó una risa ahogada, ganándose un suspiro de Red, quien terminaba de colocarse los zapatos.

Abajo, se pudo escuchar la puerta abriéndose otra vez y unos segundos después, Yellow entraba al cuarto, sonrojándose por encontrar a Red poniéndose una camiseta y a Leaf sentada con las piernas cruzadas como si fuera un espectáculo privado.

—... ¿Llego en mal momento?

Red simplemente negó con la cabeza y terminó de vestirse en su totalidad.

Estaba totalmente decidido.

Saldría de la friendzone a como de lugar.

* * *

><p><em>La wea.<em>

_MEMORIAS NO PUEDE ACABAR._

_BALE BERGA LA BIDA._

_*se corta con galletas de animalitos*_

_**~Ravie.**_


	2. Técnica 1: Tomar la Iniciativa

_No, no estoy enferma._

_Sólo… sólo me dieron ganas de transcribir tut_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Pokémon no es mío~._

**_Advertencias: _**_Game!Red/Yellow. Green/Leaf. Posible OoC. Game!verse. _

**_Nota adicional:_**_Esto no es Special *pose cool*._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Técnica N° 1: Tomar la Iniciativa<strong>_

* * *

><p>Red suspiró sonoramente, ya cansado de la inocencia de Yellow.<p>

Quería quitarle la caña y besarle los labios.

Pero, obviamente, eso no estaría bien visto.

(Y seguro Yellow se espantaría).

―Yellow, ¿no has pensando que quizás le gustas a alguien? ―preguntó con voz seca, áspera y fuerte. No le gustaba hablar demasiado, sin embargo, Yellow era… Yellow, y ella conseguía que hiciera lo que fuese.

―En realidad… no ―Sonrió ella, volviendo a lanzar el anzuelo al agua. Red se quedó mirando el bosque frente al lago fijamente.

Mierda.

―Yellow, eres bastante amable, ¿sabes? ―musitó Red nuevamente

En cierta manera, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, puesto que la mayoría de las veces se rendía al primer intento.

―Gracias, Red.

―Ugh.

* * *

><p>Leaf se acercó al gimnasio de Green con calma; hacía bastante frío y tuvo que usar ese raro abrigo que le regalaron la navidad pasada. Nunca le gustó usar ropa que no fuera su conjunto habitual. De todas formas, entró.<p>

Green estaba teniendo una batalla de prueba contra Lyra. Frunció el ceño, recordando lo cercanos que se habían vuelto él y la Campeona luego de la primera batalla que tuvieron.

Aunque no estaba celosa.

Claro que no.

Sólo quería pasar un momento de calidad con su _mejor amigo_, Green Oak.

―Hola, Leaf ―saludó Lyra, guardando su Typhlosion en la pokébola. Leaf cabeceó en respuesta y procedió a ignorarla; para algo tenía a Ethan y a Silver, ¿por qué molestaba a Green?

―Ah, Leaf, pensé que estarías practicando con alguien más ―habló el líder por su parte―. No sé, ¿Ethan? ¿Brendan? ―interrogó arqueando una de sus cejas mientras le hacía mimos a Ninetales luego de ganar la batalla.

Ella resopló; el hecho de que fueran sus "pupilos", no significaba que pasara cada momento con ellos.

―Quiero que salgamos ―dijo, procurando no mostrar emoción alguna.

― ¿Eh? Espera, ya llamo a tu madre ―suspiró el castaño, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz―, te he dicho que no salgas resfriada. Creo que es la quinta vez que no te importa tener fiebre.

Leaf abrió los ojos un poco más.

Estaba segura de no tener fiebre, o al menos no la suficiente como para que se notara en su rostro.

Es decir que… ¿se había sonrojado?

Imposible.

Green la tomó de la mano y la dejó dentro de su despacho, sentándola con cuidado y luego marcando el número de la mamá de su vecina en el teléfono.

La entrenadora estornudó y ahogó una tos con el puño.

―Sí señora… está delirando… ya la llevo en Pidgeot… ―La adolescente masculló algo por lo bajo, aun así dejándose escoltar por Green y rodeando su cintura con los brazos para no caer del pokémon, luego separándose para ir a su casa.

Sin agradecer nada.

Porque ella no estaba celosa de Lyra.

* * *

><p>Red miró al techo por octava vez en la noche y dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios.<p>

―Soy un maldito débil ―murmuró, quitándose la gorra y dejándola en uno de los postes de su cama.

Tendría que seguir intentando avanzar su relación con Yellow.

Es decir, ser más directo aun.

… Mierda.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews~?<em>

**_~Ravie._**


	3. Técnica 2: Apartarse

_Bueno, no sé qué tengo en estos días, pero estoy anormalmente inspirada._

_¡Estoy tan feliz porque tantas personas se han interesado en mi fic! Gracias de verdad por esos follows, los favs y los reviews. _

_Nunca me canso de recibir uno nuevo.  
><em>_Mi cocoró feels good._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Pokémon no es mío~. _

**_Advertencias: _**_AlmostShipping [Game!Red & Yellow]. __ConflictingShipping [Green & Leaf]. Game!verse._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Me encanta escribir este fic uvu_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Técnica N° 2: Apartarse.<em>**

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Yellow se abrieron lentamente, mientras que ella despertaba de su sueño poco a poco. Se levantó de la cama y dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de que eran pasadas las doce. ¡Se había quedado dormida hasta tarde!<p>

Normalmente, Red se sentaría al pie de su cama, a esperar a que fueran las seis treinta para poder pellizcar el pie de la chica. Luego, bajaría las escaleras y la miraría hacer el desayuno con lentitud. Después, saldrían de la casa y caminarían por el bosque.

Era una tradición de todos los días.

Y Red la había roto.

Se estiró en su pijama; una simple camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande y unos shorts que hacían juego. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la madera de la escalera. Yellow asomó la cabeza para ver si Red estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

No fue así.

¿Acaso enfermó?

Se vistió rápidamente, corriendo entre los árboles sin importarle demasiado el hecho de no haber comido. Se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de Red, respirando con agitación y sintiendo las palmas de sus manos sudar.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, esperando que fuera suficiente como para que la madre de Red escuchara a la perfección.

―Oh, hola, Yellow ―Sonrió la mujer―, ven, pasa, pasa. No pensé que estarías aquí, mi hijo salió bastante temprano diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes.

La mirada de Yellow se ensombreció.

―Ah ―Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. La caña tembló, así que la dejó cerca del perchero al lado de la puerta―, no me dijo nada… supongo que eran bastante importantes.

Ambas simplemente se calmaron y la niña se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor, cansada y todavía un poco nerviosa.

―Yellow, ¿ya comiste? ―preguntó Makoto, sosteniendo un bol con mezcla para panqueques entre sus manos delicadas y suaves. La adolescente negó con la cabeza sutilmente―, muy bien. Te haré algo de desayunar.

La mañana fue bastante silenciosa. Maroto le enseñó a Yellow a hacer algunas cosas, como bordar y coser sin que se viera el hilo.

Lo malo fue cuando comenzaron a surgir los temas de conversación.

(Y eso, básicamente era hablar de Red).

― ¿Estás enamorada de alguien, Yellow? ―interrogó Makoto, interrumpiendo a la sanadora, quien cortaba con rapidez unos vegetales para colocarlos en la sopa que estaban haciendo en la tarde.

Ella frunció la boca ligeramente.

―Estar enamorada viene de amar ―comenzó la rubia, volviendo a picar los vegetales―, y para amar se necesitan dos personas. Creo que no se está de verdad enamorada, si tu cariño no es correspondido en la misma intensidad.

Makoto parpadeó, sorprendida.

―Bueno, si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, tiene bastante sentido ―le concedió la razón, con un movimiento del cuchillo―, pero a veces, en el amor tienes que salir herida o pelear por lo que quieres. No muchas cosas te llegan mágicamente.

Yellow lo pensó un poco.

Era verdad.

―Tal vez.

La sonrisa amable de Yellow fue suficiente como para que Makoto comprendiera toda la situación y dejara por completo el tema.

* * *

><p>La fuga de Red duró un poco más de dos semanas. Dos semanas que llenaron de preocupación a Yellow.<p>

¿Acaso se había perdido? ¿Se cayó y se lastimó de gravedad? ¿Una horda de pokémon lo atacó?

Ella se estuvo quedando en su casa, durmiendo en su cama mientras que esperaba que su mejor amigo llegara de su escape, aventura suicida, o lo que fuese.

Era demasiado temprano, quizás no más de las cuatro de la mañana, y la puerta de la habitación del chico de ojos rojos se abrió, revelando la figura del dueño del cuarto, quien se sorprendió de ver a Yellow durmiendo plácidamente entre sus almohadas.

Se sentó al pie del colchón, frunciendo las cejas al tiempo que pellizcaba el pie de la chica, haciéndola salir poco a poco de su profundo sueño.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo en _mi _cama? ―fue lo que preguntó, casi en un gruñido.

Lo siguiente que alcanzó a percibir, fue a Yellow abrazándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―Se sacudió algunos mechones rubios que le caían en el rostro― ¡Pensé que estabas lastimado! ¡Me preocupé tanto!

―…Entrenaba en el Monte Plateado, eso es todo.

― ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! ―le reprendió ella con tono maternal. Red se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta una de sus camisetas.

―Puedes quedártela ―dijo, obviamente refiriéndose a la ropa―, sigue durmiendo. Me iré al sofá ―hizo ademán de querer marcharse, pero la voz de Yellow lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

― ¡E-espera! Estuviste en esa montaña tan fea… no te quiero en el sofá ―habló con determinación―. Duerme aquí.

Y de alguna forma, resolvieron para que él pudiera estar en un lado de la cama, y ella en el otro, sin tocarse en lo más mínimo.

Red suspiró.

Toda la estúpida cama ahora olía como Yellow; al Bosque Viridian, a flores y a bayas Aranja. No creía poder quedarse en semejante ambiente, pero de alguna manera lo logró.

Y pudo jurar que esa noche descansó mejor que nunca.

* * *

><p>Leaf se había recuperado del resfriado con el pasar de los días, pero, en cambio, Green cayó enfermo con rapidez.<p>

Lyra juró no decir nada al respecto, pero fue Leaf quien cuidó a Green día y noche, cambiando los paños para bajar la fiebre y mezclando la medicina con el agua para que él pudiera beberla con facilidad.

La mañana en la que el líder de gimnasio despertó de sus delirios febriles, se encontró con la entrenadora pokémon, reposando la cabeza en sus brazos. La respiración acompasada daba a entender que se encontraba agotada y por ende, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Seguro un Musharna se deleitaría con sus sueños.

Green sonrió sutilmente, todavía sintiendo la fiebre que lo aquejó todos esos días.

Quiso acariciarle el cabello, mas una tos salió de sus labios, sobresaltando a Leaf y haciendo que le dirigiera una mirada enojada al entrenador pokémon.

―No te levantes. Todavía estás débil, imbécil ―masculló, empujándolo de regreso a la cama. El paño volvía a estar en su frente y la manta lo cubría casi por completo―, ya vuelvo.

Se levantó de la silla de madera, quitando las cortinas y abriendo la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco. Gracias a Mew que una brisa aligeró el ambiente caluroso formado por la acción del verano.

Desde allí, podía ver a Yellow siendo abrazada por Red, ambos con los ojos cerrados y tan conscientes como un Snorlax dormido.

―Está saliendo ―musitó Green, con su voz carrasposa y desgastada por los dolores de garganta y la flema.

―Cállate, si sigues actuando así, jamás te recuperarás.

Vagamente, el chico pensó que Leaf podía ser bastante parecida a Daisy cuando quería.

… Hablando de Daisy, ¿dónde demonios estaba ella? Qué gran hermana mayor.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias Ryuu~, Yuud, RubyLRed, a mi cosito Rex, a Luka-sama, a Kamichi, a Kristall Blauw y a mi hermosa Shibuya's Composer por esos reviews tan lindos! <em>

_Me shenan el cocoró._

**_#AllYouNeedIsAlmost._**

**_~Ravie._**


	4. Técnica 3: Buscar otras compañías

_…No es muy largo, y no hay excusas, lo sé._

_Pero es que no me inspiraba xd_

_Me siento como una caca._

_Una caca irresponsable._

_[cries harder]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Pokémon no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_AlmostShipping [Game!Red/Yellow]. ConflictingShipping [Game!Green/Leaf]. FatherlyShipping [Sachiko/Falkner]. Game!verse. Un poco de OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Idk._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Técnica No. 3 : Buscar otras compañías.<em>**

* * *

><p>—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo secamente a su madre, mientras abría la puerta de la casa y salía con Pika en su hombro. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el suceso de la cama y Yellow seguía sonriéndole como de costumbre.<p>

Es decir, que seguía en la friendzone.

Entonce Leaf sonrió y le dijo que fuera a su casa.

No era muy larga la historia.

Entró en el hogar vecino, ignorando el saludo amistoso de los padres de su mejor amiga, y subió las escaleras con el sonido de los tenis sobre la madera haciendo obvia su llegada. Para cuando pasó al cuarto de la chica, esta se estaba abrochando el sujetador.

Y a Red no le importó, simplemente dejando que su pokémon se sentara en la cama perfectamente doblada y esperando a que terminara de vestirse para hablar de forma apropiada.

Leaf soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en el sillón de la esquina. Su cabello, como cosa en realidad extraña, estaba amarrado en una coleta bastante bonita. Incluso Red lo creía así, pero decidió que no sería prudente mencionarlo.

—Busca más amigas. Celos.

El Campeón entendió todo como si la adolescente hubiera soltado un discurso largo y justificado —como los de Green—, asintiendo con la cabeza, pensativo.

—Adiós.

Sin decir más, emprendió su camino tranquilamente. Buscó su Poké-Gear y unas llamadas más tarde, tenía a Sachiko, Erika, Misty y Falkner hablando tranquilamente con él, sentados en el pasto de Ciudad Verde.

—Oh, Red. Me estaba preguntando, ¿qué hizo que vinieras tan de pronto por algo de contacto social? —preguntó Erika, con su usual tono calmado y relajado. Muy pocas veces veían a la chica alterada o molesta y gracias a Arceus que esa no era una.

—Nada importante.

Y dejó que siguieran conversando animadamente entre ellos.

Sintió la mano de Misty posarse en su hombro, brindándole una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño en el ojo.

—Sabes, me estaba preguntando si quisieras que fuéramos un rato a Azulona. Erika me ha contado que plantaron nuevas flores en los jardines —la mano no se apartaba de su chamarra. Era divertido escuchar a Falkner y a Sachiko discutir sobre quién besaba mejor.

Así era tener más amigos, entonces.

—Yo…

—¡Mira, Chuchu, lo encontré! —otra voz interfirió y a los pocos minutos, Yellow estaba abrazándolo con fuerza. La Pikachu miró alrededor en busca de Pika, que se revolcaba tranquilo en el pasto—, pensé que habías ido de viaje —Se acomodó uno de los mechones del cabello tras la oreja, en un gesto que generó un solo pensamiento en Red.

_Adorable._

—Ya —le quitó importancia, mirando al cielo—. Es tarde, mejor te acompaño. Adiós —Y se fue, dejando esa propuesta de Misty de lado. Quizás otro día. Tomó a Yellow de la mano y juntos fueron caminando por el Bosque Verde.

—…Hm… ¿Red? —lo llamó en voz baja y paró en seco. El cabello se veía desordenado y estaba suelto bajo el sombrero de paja. Las comisuras de su boca tiraron un milímetro hacia arriba—, para serte sincera, me sentí un poco celosa de que te estuvieras divirtiendo con alguien más.

Red asintió, como si la comprendiera.

—Descansa —Abrió la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, metió a Yellow y se marchó, quitándose los guantes llenos de sudor en el camino.

Sí, definitivamente no había nadie como Yellow.

* * *

><p>La castaña se cruzó de brazos. El otro la ignoró, fijando sus ojos en el videojuego que se desarrollaba en la pantalla del televisor. Leaf frunció el ceño más aún, posando las manos en sus caderas, justo sobre el borde de la falda.<p>

—Largo de mi casa.

Negó con la cabeza.

Green masculló una grosería. No es que estuviera enamorado de Leaf y toda esa mierda, era sólo que realmente lo jodía cuando ella le sonreía cálidamente a Brendan y a él le mostraba el dedo medio si estaba de buen humor.

Era obvio que si Green decía algo al respecto, las burlas serían eternas y probablemente no acabarían hasta varios años después, cuando encontrara un pasatiempo más interesante que molestarlo en su gimnasio.

—No me importa que esté lloviendo, _vete_.

—Deja de pensar que te reemplazaré.

Los orbes del adolescente la estudiaron mientras el juego estaba en pausa. Y se dio cuenta de que Leaf lo quería más que a sus pupilos, Ethan y Brendan.

Siempre la veía hablando con ellos en el jardín de su casa, pero entre los chicos y Green, podía asegurar que los superaba con creces, ya que sencillamente, Leaf odiaba arreglarse y ese minúsculo esfuerzo sólo lo hacía cuando estaban a solas.

La chica sonrió al percatarse de que el Oak había comprendido finalmente.

—Ven —El entrenador palmeó el lugar a su lado y conectó el otro control—, tenemos que jugar.

Porque a Leaf, además de no gustarle arreglarse, odiaba los videojuegos.

Pero por alguna razón todavía desconocida, esa actividad tan mundana la hacía sentir bien si Green estaba riendo junto a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todas esas lindas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, de verdad. Me hacen sentir tan lindo que no sé qué decir. <em>

_Los quiero musho u7u_

**_~Ravie._**


End file.
